Hysteria
by CaptainCynical
Summary: Centuries after Avatar Aang's time, a new era of war is upon the world. The new Avatar must now embark journey through the Four Nations to restore peace. OC fic Slow updates


**A/N: **There's a reason why some parts of the story are rushed. Aaaand... it's my first fanfic! *happy dance*

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own the Avatar series.

**

* * *

**

Hysteria

_**01. Lin**_

"Now girls, show me your fire streams!"

This sentence was followed by the groans and mumbles of the girls gathered in the bleak stone yard.

"Come on!"

Each of the girls separated until they had enough space around them to swing a dragon moose. Slowly, they did as the voice commanded them to.

Lin inhaled deeply, readying herself for her training. She then pushed her arm forward, punching the air while also letting out a long, thin stream of fire. After showing Master Rong her fire streams, she waited for her judgement.

"Hmm," said Master Rong, eyeing Lin. She wordlessly turned and stalked away.

It seemed that Master Rong found that satisfactory. Lin let out a sigh and then wiped her brow. The tall, thin Firebending teacher was harassing someone else now.

The sun shone lazily in the sky during the usually crisp autumn time. Lin felt her eyelids drop slowly, until a sharp voice snapped out an order.

"Fire daggers, on the ready!"

A large circular target was brought out. Lin knew that the fire daggers Master Rong had commanded them to form would be aimed at it. One by one, the girls each took their shot at the target. Some missed the centre point and a few missed the board completely.

When it was her turn, Lin punched out her fist again, only to create a small flame. She then threw it at the target. It didn't hit.

Lin sighed again and slumped towards a large Jasmine tree. She sat under the tree and closed her eyes, relaxing under its shady leaves.

Master Rong looked at her students with critical eyes. She stood even straighter – if that was possible – and cleared her throat. No-one stopped to look at the fussy teacher. She cleared her throat louder, making several people jump.

"Right girls, now that I have your attention, I'd like to discuss our lesson – if it can even be called that. Most of you were not on par with level of Firebending I expect from you," said Master Rong. "However, it was a moderate lesson throughout. I anticipate more from you the next time we see each other. Class dismissed."

***

The teacher slammed her fist onto her polished desk, indicating that the students should take out their books and start their work.

"What's gotten into her today?" whispered Jun, looking at Lin from the corner of her eyes.

"I heard someone put extra hot chillies in her duck at lunch and now she can't talk," murmured Lin, gazing down at the scribbles in her book.

Jun poked her with the end of the brush in her hand.

"Liar," she mumbled back.

"How long 'till class is over?" asked Lin.

Before Jun could answer her, a gong-like noise reverberated through the room, signifying the end of school.

Once they were out of the classroom, Jun steered Lin towards the nearest exit, squealing as she did.

"Guess what?" said Jun, her brown eyes glimmering.

"What?"

"My birthday party. It's gonna be at Ember Island!"

Lin gasped dramatically and Jun rolled her eyes, giggling as she did.

"That's amazing, Jun. What're you gonna do there?"

"Well… I was thinking of having a beach party with a huge cake!" said Jun excitedly. "But I'll tell you the details tomorrow. Mother's got me helping her cook for when my grandparents come to visit."

Lin waved goodbye at Jun and turned to go home herself.

***

The street was buzzing with people. Market vendors stood outside their stores, hoping to ensnare the helpless passer-bys in their sticky webs of merchandise with promises of reduced prices and quality products.

"And did you know what her husband did when he found out?"

"Fire crackers! Get your fire crackers here!"

"So I said to him that my sons' way smarter than yours!"

The conversations flew over Lin's head as she dodged the oncoming rush of the crowds. She could spot the bright red rooftop of her house and walked towards it.

***

Mother cracked her chopsticks apart and sniffed, looked down at her plate. She breathed in the aroma from the spicy fish. She then reached over for the wooden chilli grinder beside her and garnished her fish.

"It's already spicy enough," mumbled Lin through a mouthful of fish.

Mother looked at her wearily and reminded her about table manners.

Grabbing the silk napkin next to her, Mother wiped her mouth and stood.

"Finished eating yet, Lin?"

Lin nodded at looked up at her Mother.

"Good. I must show you something. Follow me," commanded Mother, glided out of the room. Lin scrambled to stand and jogged next to her Mother.

Mother stopped in the dusty cellar. It smelled damp and the stone walls were in desperate need of a scrub down. There were a few candelabras scattered in the cellar. While Mother fiddled around in the dark, Lin took it upon herself to light the candelabras.

Mother cleared her throat and held what looked like a dark red Fire Nation-style satchel in her arms.

"I – I have something very important to inform you, Lin. I'm sorry, but you can't stay here anymore."

Lin's mouth dropped open as she gawked at her Mother.

"What?" she said, softly.

Mother gave Lin the bag and pushed her towards the splintered wooden door.

"You can use Jong to travel," said Mother, looking at the teal-coloured eel hound. "But you have to leave, because you…" Mother took a deep breath and continued. "…are the Avatar."

She quickly retreated into the dusky cellar, giving Lin one last, sad look. The door slammed shut, echoing throughout the sandy grove.

As she sat on the floor, Lin sniffled, trying hard not to cry. Many minutes later, she climbed onto the monstrously large Jong with much difficulty. After a crack of his stirrups, he raced off into the distance.

***

After an infinite amount of time, Lin decided that she should take a rest. Jong was getting quite tetchy and her eyes were slipping downwards.

She halted Jong abruptly and slid off his scaly back. Her feet touched the cushiony grass. The wind whistled through the immense meadow. With her back on the ground and her hands under her head, Lin gazed up at the sky.

The reptilian Jong wandered away from Lin slightly in search of an extremely soft patch of grass. He sprawled on the ground, quickly closing his eerie yellow eyes. Lin, however, wasn't as lucky as Jong was when it came to sleep.

She sat back up, searching the deserted field for objects to count. There was big brown rock in the distance… and another one next to it. So that made two rocks. Wonderful!

Lin got up, seeking for more rocks, anything to get her mind off the harsh breeze that was making her eyes water. The high-pitched cries of foreign animals could be heard in the distance and the meadow Lin stood in was bathed in the inky glow of the night.

This entire disturbance just fuelled Lin's paranoia further. She couldn't find the off switch for her brain, so she sat in front of the small fire she had conjured earlier and thought. Lin thought about her warm bed and her fluffy pillow, she thought of her Mother's harsh words and how unjust that had been.

Her mind continued to play the scene of her dethronement again and again. Her mouth twisted into an unbecoming frown as looked at her surroundings once more.

This wasn't right, damn it!

Lin knew where she should be (sipping tea inside her very warm house) and she knew where she was. She also managed to figure out the problem in this huge confusion.

Her Mother hates her… just because she's meant to be the Avatar.

Hot tears rolled down Lin's cheeks rapidly. Her quiet snivels turned into noisy, whimpering sobs as she dissolved into a puddle of self-pity.

She didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

* * *

Reviews would make me a very, very happy authoress. ^_^


End file.
